


Outcasts

by TabbyCat777



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, highschool, snowbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat777/pseuds/TabbyCat777
Summary: Winter Schnee is asked by a teacher to help a failing student, Qrow Branwen. At first, neither of the two want to be part of the situation. But soon realize the real threats are not from their own minds, but behind closed doors.Notice: Underage tag is just because Winter is 17 and Qrow is 18 in this story.Skip to Ch. 8 for smut!!





	1. Request

Winter Schnee breathes deeply as she pulls her books and folders off of the desk and into her slender arms. Her white cardigan moves with the breeze of the students rushing for the door. She bends her knees to pick up her bag and throw it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Winter hears a shallow voice from behind her.

"Hey Glynda," She turns to face the thin, blonde girl. "We still on for tonight?" Winter asks.

"Yep. I'll be waiting in my car. Don't get caught up."

"No problem. I'll be there in a second." Winter gives a slight smile to Glinda. She does the same, passing Winter to the door. Winter turns on her heel to follow, but is stopped by a loud voice from the corner of the room.

"Winter. Could I speak to you for a moment." He says with a stern look on his face.

"Oh-of course Mr. Ironwood." Winter stutters and walks to her teacher's desk. She sits down.

"Winter. You are one of the best students in your class" He places his hands in front of him on his desk. "Your grads are astonishing, and you dont show any signs of slowing down." He continues.

"Thank you." Winter exhales.

"I would like to ask you if you would be interested in helping another student of mine." Ironwood asks, tilting his head. Winter raises her eyebrows.

"Qrow Branwen," He says. "I am only asking you to help him with my class. He failed last year, and isn't doing any better this year." Ironwood informs.

Winter only looks down at her books in her lap, thinking.

"I will give extra credit if you choose to help him." He adds.

Her eyes shoot back up to her teacher.

"I-I'll think about it," Winter spouts. She quickly stands up from the chair. "Thank you. Mr. Ironwood." Winter scurries out of the room without waiting for a response.

She hurries down the hall and to her locker.

Winter slows her pace as she places her books and folders on the small shelves. She begins to think.

Mr. Ironwood is one of the toughest teachers in the school. He must really like Winter to reach out to her to help a failing student.

Winter shakes the thoughts out of her head and shuts her locker.

 


	2. Questioning

“Don’t do it.” Glynda says, laying on her stomach atop her dark green bedspread.  
Winter turns her head to look at Glynda from a chair at a desk next to the bed.  
“Why?” Winter responds.  
“Because,” Glynda looks up from her thick textbook. “He’s not worth your time. You have so many other things to worry about.”  
Winter turns back around in the chair and opens up her laptop.  
“You don’t need any extra credit,” Glynda continues,   
“You are already on good terms with Mr. Ironwood. You-” Glynda sits up and peers over Winter’s shoulder at the screen of the laptop.  
“Are you looking him up on facebook?” Glynda confronts her.  
“I’m just checking.” Winter says with a guilty sound in her voice.  
“I can’t believe you!” Glynda shouts, sitting criss-cross on the bed.  
“He’s already wasting your time! He’s a failing student! He’ll definitely get you involved with stuff that could get you into trouble. You have me, and Oz, and Weiss, and Whitley. You don’t-”  
Winter lifts the laptop and sets it in her lap. She turns the chair around, revealing the screen to Glynda. There, is a picture of a chiseled man. Black hair, strong jaw, slight stubble. Glynda just stares. She then shakes her head and crosses her arms.  
“So? Just because he’s hot doesn't mean that you can through your life away to help him.” Glynda states. Winter smirks.  
“I wouldn't be throwing my life away.” Winter turns back around in the chair and puts the laptop back on the desk.  
“He just needs help, and I want to be there for him.” She says.  
Glynda sighs and shifts back to lay on her stomach.  
“Fine.” Glynda flips the page in her book, “Just don't come crying to me if you end up pregnant.”  
“Shut up!” Winter says, both of them laughing. “There is no way he’s single.”  
“You never know.” Glynda says.


	3. Meeting

Winter sits restlessly in the driver seat of her car. She pulls her smartphone out of the pocket of her skinny jeans and opens up the small assortment of texts that she exchanged with Qrow the day before. Winter checks the address on her phone, then looks to the house. It has a poorly kept lawn in front, and two large windows on the front of the house. It is definitely cheaper than Winter’s house, but it isn’t completely disheveled.  
Winter opens the text bubble and types.  
“I’m here.”  
Less than a minute later a response pops up.  
“Come on in.”  
Winter quickly leans over to the passenger seat and grabs her bag. She leans back over and opens the door. She walks around the grassy patches in the sidewalk up to the house, then walks up a three-step staircase up to the door. Winter lifts her fist to knock. The door opens before her hand makes contact.  
There, stands the man from the photo. Black hair, strong jaw, slight stubble. Now he is wearing a dark grey band t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. He rests his weight on his forearm against the inside of the door frame.  
“Hi.” Winter blurts out. She stretches out her hand for a handshake. Qrow just turns around.  
“Come in.” He turns left into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He pulls out a diet soda. “Want one?” He asks.  
“No thanks.” Winter steps over the threshold and into the house. She closes the door behind her.  
“So, what did Ironwood tell you about me?” Qrow turns back to Winter and cracks open his can of soda. She is still standing near the door, unsure where to go from there.  
“Oh. Well,” Winter studders. “He just said that you need my help with history.”  
Qrow walks to his left into the living room. Winter follows. Qrow flops down on the couch. Winter spots a brown arm-chair in the corner and makes her way around the coffee table in the center of the room over to the chair. Winter moves the bag off of her shoulder and pulls out a large textbook.  
“I brought the book from the class, but I also brought some of my notes if you want to-” Winter starts to talk but Qrow cuts her off.  
“I’m not as dumb as you think I am,” Qrow says, annoyed. “I’m only failing cause I don’t care what that old man thinks of me.”  
“What?” Winter raises her eyebrows.  
“You really are wasting your time.” Qrow says.  
“Well, I am just doing what I’m told.” Winter drops the book on the table.  
“You seem like you have a lot of better things to be doing rather than helping a “failing student” like me.” Qrow sits up and makes eye contact with Winter.  
“You don’t know anything about me.” She says, sternly.  
“Lets see. Pearl necklace, nice car, 4.0 gpa. I don't think you understand my situation.” Qrow sits back. Winter growls and grabs the book from the coffee table.  
“Shut up!” She shoves the book in her bag and stands. “Have fun failing.” Winter shouts. Qrow just smirks. Winter quickly walks to the door.  
“Later, Ice Queen.” Qrow yells from the living room. Winter turns her head from the door confused.  
“Ice Queen?” She asks.  
“You're rich and cold hearted. I thought it was appropriate.” Qrow answers happily.  
Winter growls again and opens the door. She walks through and slams the door behind her.  
Winter pulls her phone out of her pocket. She holds her hand up to her face to hide her tears and holds the phone to her right ear.  
“You were right Glynda. He’s an asshole.”


	4. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Physical Abuse

Winter sits up and stretches her back in her desk chair. She flings her arms outward with a yawn, closing her book and notebook for the night. The pale girl pushes herself up and out of the chair. She walks a few feet, then collapses onto her bed, and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She opens it only to be greeted with a notification.   
5 missed calls from Qrow.  
“What the hell?” Winter whispers to herself. She curves her brow as she swipes the notifications away. Almost instantly, the phone echos to life with a basic ringtone. Winter jumps at the sudden loud noise. She looks at the name on the screen.  
Call from Qrow  
“Jesus Christ.” Winter whispers to herself once again. She goes to decline, but stops herself.  
“I better just tell him to stop calling me.” She thinks. She answers.  
“Hello?” Winter keeps her voice low.  
“Hey Winter.” A mellow voice comes over the other phone. Qrow’s voice.  
“Why are you calling me?” She spouts, right away.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Qrow says genuinely. Much more kind and normal that it sounded when they first met.  
“Why? I thought you hated me.” Winter strikes back, not caring about the other words said.  
“I was… drunk.” Qrow says, pausing.  
“Drunk?” Winter’s face goes pale. “You’re eighteen!”  
“I know, and I’m sorry.” Qrow sighs. “I guess I’m just asking for a second chance.”  
“You’re acting like we were a couple or something.” Winter shouts, without raising her voice to high. “Why do you even want my help? You said yourself that you don’t care.”  
“Listen. I’m not forcing you to give me a second chance, I just really need help.” Qrow says.  
Winter sighs into the phone and pauses for a minute. She is about to speak when she hears a door slam somewhere else in the house. She jumps.  
“Winter?” Qrow asks, concerned.  
“Sorry,” She goes back to the phone call. “I will help you if you promise to never get drunk around me ever again.”  
“I promise. Are you free tomorrow around noon? Meet at Snowbird Coffee?” Qrow says.  
“Winter!” An angry voice echoes from the hall outside her door. Winter quickly jumps up off her her bed and stands up.  
“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Winter hangs up without waiting for a response. She hears loud footsteps in the hall coming for her door. Winter panics and throws her phone on her bed. She runs back to her desk and opens up her book and notebook once again. She picks up her pencil, and waits. Soon enough, a large, tall man bursts through Winter’s bedroom door.  
“Are you deaf? I called for you.” He shouts.  
Winter moves her eyes from her notebook.  
“Sorry dad. I was talking to Glynda on the phone. I didn't hear you.” Winter shakes, hoping that he didnt see through her lie.  
“Well next time, pay attention to your father!” He shouts again. Winter takes a deep breath.  
“Yes father.” She says.  
Suddenly, the sound of Winter’s ringtone echoes from her bed once again. She runs to the bed.  
Call from Qrow  
Her stomach sinks. She quickly presses decline.  
“Did that say Qrow?” Her father questions. “Qrow Branwen?”   
Winter says facing the other direction, not wanting to look at his face.  
“We’re just paired up for a school project.” She squeaks out.  
Winter hears her father walk up behind her. He grabs her shoulder and whips her around, smacking her across the face. Winter grabs her cheek and falls back onto her bed. He grabs her hair bun and yanks her back up to a standing position. Winter yelps from the pain and tries to release her father’s grasp from her hair. He leans down to look into her eyes.  
“The Branwens are a poor, disgusting family that does not deserve to be anywhere near a Schnee.”  
“I -” Winter tries to speak, but is thrown to the floor.  
She looks back up to her father, only to see him turn and walk out of the room.  
Winter coughs, and stands up.  
Her phone rings again.  
Call from Qrow  
She picks it up and clears her throat, trying to disguise the sound of tears streaming down her face.  
“Hi,” Winter answers. “Sorry, I accidentally pressed decline.”  
“It’s okay,” He replies “Hey. Are you alright?”  
His voice was almost therapeutic for her.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” She says softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	5. Reconnection

Winter lifts her head from the steering wheel of her car. She rubbed her forehead to relieve any redness from having her head pressed against the hard surface. Not that it would matter. The large bruise on cheekbone was obvious enough.   
She adjusted the rearview mirror to face her cheek, but to check how present it actually was.  
Winter exhaled and tried to rub in the makeup she had already applied. There was still an clear difference, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to come up with a story before she went inside, just incase he asked any questions.  
She fell. That was it.  
Before bed. She lost her balance and fell, hitting her cheekbone on her bed frame.  
That’s all that happened.  
Winter flips the mirror back into place and steps out of the car.  
She glanced around at the windows of the coffee shop, just to see if she could spot Qrow before he spotted her.  
Sure enough, there he was. That dark boy, just sitting by himself in the corner.   
He looked, cleaner, than before.  
Then again he was sober and trying to get a second chance.  
He better be sober.  
Winter straighten her t-shirt and book bag on her shoulder, took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop.  
She watches Qrow’s eyes shoot up as the bell over the door starts to ring. Winter gives a small grin and makes her way over to the table where he is seated. She keeps her head to the side a bit to avoid any questions about her cheek.  
“Hi.” Qrow says, in his low, husky voice.  
Winter feels a tingle in her back.  
“Hey.” She says, maintaining her grin.  
Winter grabs her book-bag from her shoulder and places in next to her feet.  
“Do- do you want anything?” Qrow says softly.  
Winter giggles at his stutter, but covers her mouth, just to hide from any embarrassment.  
“No, thanks,” Winter shakes her head. “I already ate.”  
Qrow folds his brow.  
“What?” Winter asks, confused.  
“What happened to you?” Qrow says, concerned.  
He reaches out across the table, placing his hand on her cheek.  
Winter exhales when she feels his soft palm on her face, but quickly reacts.  
“Oh,” Winter grabs his forearm and moves it away from her cheek. “It’s nothing.” She looks down and grabs her books from her bag.  
“I just fell.”  
Qrow maintains his concerned look.  
“I’m fine, Qrow.” Winter reassures him.  
“If you say so.” Qrow puts his hands back in front of him.  
“Thank you by the way,” he says, generously. “For giving me a second chance.”  
“Your welcome.” Winter gives another quick grin, “I’m not coming back if you mess up again.”  
“Of course.” Qrow giggles to himself. “I promise, I’ll do better.”


	6. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an extra long chapter for you all today to make up for the long break. I promise that the next chapter will not be this late. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!

Winter darted across the living room, chasing a two, small, white haired children. “Get back here you two!” Winter shouted.   
The kids looked back, then started running even faster in different directions.  
“God damnit.” Winter says under her breath.  
Suddenly, a herd of elementary age kids bolt in all directions, giggling without a care in the world. They soon disappeared out of her view. Hiding in every room and crevice their tiny bodies could fit into.  
“You guys have to get to bed!” Winter shouted into the void of adolescents.  
She heard a few yelps of disapproval in the invisible crowd. Every few minutes a group of vibrant haired children would run past her, shouting and pushing to run faster.  
Winter’s eyes light up as an idea pops into her head.  
She swiftly pulls her phone out of her back pocket and scrolls to her contacts. She taps on Glynda’s name and holds the phone to her ear.  
After a few rings, Glynda’s voice mail recording beings to play.  
“Are you kidding me?” Winter hangs up and goes back to her contacts.  
She scrolls through and stops on the only name listed under Q.  
“What do I have to lose.” Winter smirks.  
She taps his name and holds it up to her ear.  
After a ring and a half, a familiar voice picks up.  
“Hey.” Qrow answered.  
“I need your help.” Winter yaps.  
“You need my help?” Qrow said, confused.  
“My little sister has a bunch of friends over, and their out of control.” Winter pleaded.  
Qrow exhales.  
“Jesus Christ. They must be really insane for Winter Schnee to lose control.” Qrow chuckles to himself. Winter holds back the urge to do the same.  
“Shut up. Can you come or not?”  
“Yeah. I can be there in a few minutes. You at your dad’s?”  
“No, my mom’s. I’ll text you the address.”  
“Sweet. See you soon. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Winter took the phone from her ear and let her hand fall her her hip as she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly sent the address to Qrow.  
Suddenly, Weiss and three more girls started screaming and bolted to Winter.  
“Is your boyfriend coming?” Weiss grasped onto her big sister’s leg.  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Winter shook Weiss off and leaned down to face level of the girls. “It’s time for bed, girls.”  
Like she expected, the girls started screaming again and ran back to their hiding spot. Winter exhaled.  
“Oh God please get here quick.” Winter said to herself as she turned to look at the door.  
Winter spend the next few minutes searching the various rooms for kids, even though they would scatter if she ever caught them.  
Soon enough, a doorbell echoed through the house.  
“Thank God!” Winter proclaimed.  
She power walked to the door.  
Qrow stood on the other side, looking even more muscular in the moonlight. Winter almost lost her words.  
“Ah, come in.” Winter stuttered.  
Qrow stepped over the threshold and into the house. He lifted his head to look around at the interior.  
“Wow. Your mom’s place is better than your dad’s.” He giggled.  
“Well, he married into the family.” Winter said with a sense of sarcasm.  
“Ah. That makes sense.” Qrow giggled again. This time Winter followed.  
Winter let Qrow to the living room, where as soon as he entered, another group of screaming children came running. As soon as they saw Qrow, they stopped dead in their tracks, then turning around and running back to where they came from.  
“Looks like I’m perfect for the job.” Qrow smirked.  
Winter smiled.  
The two of them made their way to the hall where the kids her hiding.   
After an hour of teamwork and muscle, Qrow and Winter got all the kids into the living room. Most were passed out from running around to much, but some were just sitting still. Winter looked around at the pile of sleepy children around her and Qrow.  
“Thanks.” She said, out of breath.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Qrow replied.  
Winter smiled at him again. Now that they had been working together for a few months, she has really seen what he was as a person, not just what the test scores and grades say about him, or that “ghetto boy” mask he puts on.  
“Oh, I almost forgot something.” Qrow reaches for his pocket, and pulls out a children’s book. The cover was of a blonde girl and a tower.  
“I was my twin sister’s favorite as a kid, I thought they would like it, if they couldn't get to sleep.” Qrow looks around at the kids.  
“Qrow, that's so thoughtful.” Winter said softly.  
A little girl with red PJs and black and red hair crawled into Qrow’s lap. He lifts his hands to make room for her.  
“I think she wants you to read.” Winter implied.  
Qrow smiled and opened the book.  
“Once upon a time there stood a lonely tower which sheltered a lonely girl.” Qrow began.  
Winter’s spine became jelly at his voice. It became deeper when he was reading. She didn’t notice when they were studying, but after she thought about it again, it was always true. Even though his raspy voice became deeper, it actually became more calm and comforting than she had ever heard from a man.  
She closed her eyes and fell into a whole of feelings. A picture popped up in her mind of him kissing her.  
Winter shook her eyes awake, trying to shake the picture out of her mind. But every time she focused on his voice, she say it again. His lips wrapped around every word perfectly.  
Those lips.  
Winter looked over at the side of his face. His firm jaw and little facial hairs sprouting on his jawline were something she never thought she would find attractive.  
Did she like him?  
No.  
She couldn't.  
What her father would do to her if he found out.  
But, he wouldn't have to know.  
Oh no.  
She liked him.  
And she wanted nothing but him.  
“You can’t.” Qrow closed the book with a snap.  
“What?” Winter said, startled.  
“That’s the end of the book.” Qrow informed.  
Winter looked around to see all of the children fast asleep.  
“Oh. That’s it?” Winter questioned.  
“Yeah, I know it’s a strange ending, but I love the mystery of it.” He said with a smile.  
He looked down at the little red girl.  
“I like this one.” He appealed.  
“Hey, I’ll walk you to your car. It’s the least I could do to thank you for saving my life.” She said with a slight chuckle.  
Qrow put the book back in his pocket and picked up the little girl off his lap. He gently set her on the couch next to the girl dressed in yellow.  
They both watch their step to not step on a sleeping child.  
Qrow and Winter reached his car. They stood outside the driver side door. Winter looked into his red eyes.  
“Thank you again.” Winter said. She knew she had said it to many times already.  
“I thought it was time that I helped you.” He avowed.  
Winter’s knee’s shook as he kept looking into her eyes. Their energies tangle together as their bodies moved closer together. Winter’s heart skipped a beat as his nose brushed hers. She looked down at his lips than back up to his eyes. She moved forward again, but their connection was broken when Qrow’s phone rang.  
Winter stepped aside to let him into his car.  
Qrow took the call, then hung up quickly.  
“My mom just wants me home.” He said with a sense of sadness in his voice.  
“Good night Qrow.” Winter sniffed, looking down at their feet.  
“Good night Winter.” Qrow said, mellowly.  
Winter turns and walks back to the house, not even looking back to see if he was leaving. She made her way inside, passing the pile of sleeping kids in the living room and walked to her bedroom.  
Winter shoved her door open and silently closed it behind her. She threw herself onto her bed, face planting into her pillow. Winter lifted her face from the pillow to see tear stains on the case. She turned sideways into her pillow and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of him.


	7. Saving

Winter stumbled back onto the wall of her bedroom as her father ripped his palm across her face, back and forth.  
“What did I tell you about passing your tests?!” he raged at her.  
Winter looked down at her feet, refusing eye contact.  
“I forgot to study. I was watching Weiss that night.” she murmured.  
Jacques took his left fist and grabbed Winter’s jaw, squeezing and lifting her head, forcing eye contact. She shrieked in pain.  
“Is that an what you call an excuse? Pathetic!” He roared.  
He placed his right hand on her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Her pale limbs scraped the carpet as she made contact with the floor. She landed on her shoulder, whipping her head to the ground as well. Winter moved her hands to catch herself, but it only gave her more scrapes.  
Jacques moved over to her fragile body lying on the floor and grabbed a handful of her hair. He knows that it is sensitive. It is the pain that would make her confess everything. Winter yelps and shakily makes her way to her knees.  
“Stand up, you swine!” Her father scowls.  
Winter looks up, eyes half open and blood running from her nose.  
“I -” She starts to speak but he pulls even tighter on her hair, attempting to pull her up to his level.  
He pushes her hair against the wall, pinning Winter in her spot. Her father says nothing, but takes his other hand and punches her in the eye. Winter winces but makes no noise.  
“You’re a disgrace!” He sneered.  
He pulls his hand back to smack Winter in the side of the face when a familiar voice is heard from the end of the hall.  
“Winter?” Qrow says, with his normal, brass tone.  
Both Winter and her father turn their heads in the direction of Qrow’s voice. Winter begins to shake in fear. He looks back at Winter and resumes his action. He smacks her back and forth once again. Winter starts to yell to alert Qrow.  
“Winter!” Qrow’s voice grows louder, realizing what is going on.  
Soon, he bursts through the door to Winter’s bedroom, shocked.  
“Hey!” Qrow yells at her father.  
Jacque drops Winter runs at him but Qrow is able to dough his large arms and grab Winter from the ground. They run for the door, not looking back. Qrow’s hand on her shoulder to steady her. They throw themselves into his car and drive off. Winter looks in the rear view mirror and sees her father standing in the doorway. She looks away and exhales.  
They sit in silence as Qrow drives aimlessly away from the house. Winter keeps the mirror of the visor down, attempting to wipe off any blood that stained her face. She eventually puts her head down, sadness and guilt overtaking her.  
“Thank you, Qrow.” She says, looking over to him.  
His eyes stay facing forward. Winter moves her eyes down to her knees guiltily.  
“I’m sorry.” She sniffled.  
Qrow pulls over to the side of the road and his wheels squeak to a stop. Qrow turns to Winter with wide eyes.  
“Why are you sorry?” He asks.  
He places his hand on her knee and here eyes shoot up to hers.  
“You almost got hurt!” She shouts, tears beginning to sprout from her eyes.  
“Winter, this isn't your fault.” Qrow reassures, lifting her chin up with his hand. A pulse of chills run up her spine when he says her name. She looks into his eyes. They seem to be welling up too.  
Her chest collapses with feeling. Tingles running through every inch of her body. Winter’s finger’s start to tremble, and her reflexes and urges get the best of her.   
She grabs the collar of his shirt and presses her lips to his.  
Qrow immediately moves his hands to the back of her head and neck, kissing her back. Chills and feelings flooding every crevice of both of their bodies.  
Somehow, they pull apart. Winter sits back in her seat, looking down once again.  
“Sorry.” She giggles to herself.  
“Don’t be.” He smirks.  
Winter looks back up at him. He puts his hand on her face. Winter closes her eyes, then feels his lips on hers once again. He pulls away and they both grin.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Qrow insists, putting his hands back on the steering wheel and pulling away from the curb. Winter falls back into her seat and puts her hand over her mouth, blushing.  
“Take me anywhere.” Winter breathed.


	8. Finding

Warning: Smut!

Qrow drove up and down the streets. They began as smooth and wide but soon turned to pothole-filled and narrow the closer they got to his house. Winter’s heart rate sped up on every turn. She kept her eyes forward, but took quick glances as his eyes, just to see if they were any different than before. She thought they were, but it might have been wishful thinking.  
Qrow pulled up the the curb next to his house. He stood up to leave the car, but Winter stayed put with her eyes on her knees, contemplating whether or not to go through with this.  
For him, anything.  
She was ready.  
Winter lifted her head and opened the car door, stepping out and looking at Qrow over the top. He grinned, and so did she.  
Qrow began walking towards the front door of his house while Winter followed. Her heartbeat growing louder with every step.  
They entered the house, and Qrow broke the silence.  
“My folks and sister are gone for the weekend. Looking at colleges and stuff.” He spoke. Winter followed behind him, staring at the torn up, wooden floor.  
“I think I want to join the military.” She added, attempting to keep the conversation going.  
“That’s cool,” he chuckled, “I have no idea what I want to do.”  
“I think you’re great at a lot of things, Qrow.” Winter cooed as she took as step forward.  
“You think so?” Qrow turned around and faced her.  
“Absolutely.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He places his hands on her waist. The sensation sends a shill up her torso. Plus another feeling she had never felt before.  
Their noses touched and Winter’s face turned bright red. Qrow noticed and laughed to himself as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
Winter kissed him back, grabbing at the back of his head.  
Their breathing became erratic as they kissed again and again, holding nothing back. Soon, Qrow lifted Winter off her feet as they embraced, making their way around the corner of the hallway and into his bedroom.  
His sat her down in front of him on his bed, standing in front of her. Winter looked up at him, catching her breath.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, quietly.  
Winter nodded.  
“I’m ready.” She whispered, pulling him closer.  
He smiled as he kissed her, pushing her to the center of the bed. Qrow sat up and pulled his dark grey t-shirt over his head. Winter only stared at his chest and arms. He leaned back down to kiss her again, this time moving his hand under her shirt and rubbing her soft skin.  
Winter soon sat up as well to unbutton her white blouse. She ripped it open, exposing her white bra.  
They quickly moved to remove the rest of their clothes. Winter unsnapped her bra and threw it to the other side of the room.  
Qrow pulled away from her and leaned to his night stand, pulling open the drawer and taking out a condom. He quickly ripped it out of its wrapper and slid it on. Winter smiled, and pulled him into another kiss.  
“Are you sure?” he consoled.  
Winter nodded once again. She lay on her back, steadying her breath.  
Qrow looked down at her, gently inserting himself into her. She winced, but soon began to breath heavy, placing her hands over her mouth to not accidentally scream from the pleasure.  
“Oh God.” She moved her hands to her eyes. Qrow leaned down to her level, kissing her again.  
He continued thrusting into Winter as her breathing grew faster and her voice grew louder. She began to moan and shout his name. Qrow moved faster before climaxing and filling the condom with his cum.  
He pulled it off and threw it into his trash can. Qrow got onto his stomach and spread her legs. Winter covered her eyes as she felt his tongue enter the same spot he was before, this time reaching every inch of her insides.  
She let out a small yell as she came, dripping onto the bed sheets and a small portion onto his face.  
Qrow crawled up to her and lay next to her, both of them catching their breath. Winter looked over to him, smiling, then kissing him again.  
“Thank you.” She purred, cuddling onto his chest.  
Qrow grabbed his blanket and pulled it over them, also reaching his arm around her small body.  
“Never let go.” Winter breathed, tucking her head under his chin.  
“Never.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for! This was my first straight smut I've ever written, so please tell me your feelings in the comments. I feel like I didn't do to bad for a lesbian. Next chapter coming soon!  
> Fun Fact: I listened to Bass Slut on repeat while writing this chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Support

Winter wiped at her face as she walked up the sidewalk to the front door of Qrow’s house. She held back tears as she rang the doorbell, hoping to hear the voice that she loved so much. Soon enough, the body of the voice opened the door.  
“Winter?” He greeted her, shocked at her appearance.  
“Hey.” She sniffed, letting a few tears drip out of her eyes and onto her bruised and swollen face.  
“Dad got angry again.” She stuttered, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Come in.” Qrow turned, ushering Winter into his front door.  
Winter took a few steps into the room that she had become too familiar with, before turning around to face her boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry. I just needed to see you.” She said, more tears falling onto her cheeks.  
“It’s fine, Winter.” He stepped forward to her, brushing her tears off her face. She smiled, and he did the same.  
“I’m still not used to this.” She giggled, grabbing the back of his head and bringing him in for a kiss. His lips sent a spark of joy through her body, almost forgetting what she had just gone through at home.  
“Me neither.” Qrow said between kisses while running his hands down her back.  
“Just,” Winter said, “stay with me.”  
“Always.” Qrow replied.  
***  
The two lay on Qrow’s bed. Kissing like they would both disappear in seconds. Winter let out a laugh while their lips were parted.  
“What are you laughing at?” Qrow asked, letting out a chuckle himself.  
“Oh, just wondering what my father would do if he found out about us.” She giggled to herself.  
“Thats funny to you?” Qrow joked, “I’d be dead and buried in the yard before you could explain yourself.”  
“Exactly. I feel so rebellious.” She rolled over on her back.  
“I hate keeping secrets.” He said, rolling over on his back as well.  
“Sometimes you have to.” Winter cooed, intertwining her fingers with his.  
“So, what happens next? You join the military and I stay here waiting like a war wife?”  
The two of them begin to laugh. Winter leaned her head onto Qrow’s shoulder, while also lifting her leg and draping it over his hips.  
“Well, maybe my plans have changed?” Winter said with a grin.  
“I’ll go where ever you go.” Qrow smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I just wanted a cute little fluff fic before the end of the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
